Ash and Florinda
by WitChan
Summary: AshxFlorinda.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

On a beautiful day in Kanto, Ash and Pikachu were out exercising, running towards a route. Once there, they heard someone crying and they stopped. "I wonder who's crying. Let's see what's going on, Pikachu," Ash said.

"Pika," Pikachu said and he and Ash tracked through the crying. A minute later, they saw someone crying. It was a woman they knew a long time ago.

"Florinda?" Ash said. Her name was Florinda, a Kanto native like Ash and Pikachu.

Looking up with tears dripping out of her eyes, she said, "Ash... Long time no see..."

"What's wrong, Florinda? Why are you crying?" Ash asked.

"Potter cheating on me with some bimbo... He broke my heart..." Florinda replied.

"I see," Ash said.

"You remembered Potter, right...?"

"Of course I remembered him, Florinda," Ash replied. "Why did he cheat on you?"

"After I told him why... he explained that I wasn't giving him any affection... that I cared about my job more than him..." Florinda replied.

"Huh. Well, don't you think you could find another guy instead of crying like this?"

"I don't know... I mean, what if I'm dating some random dude who already had a girlfriend and the girlfriend find out about us sooner or later...? I could get hurt or even worse, killed..." Florinda said.

"That doesn't mean you can't date any dude. Just ask him if he already had a girlfriend. That'll help," Ash said.

"Okay, I give it a try..." Florinda said. Then, she got up.

"Good. I'll see you later," Ash said.

"Wait, Ash," Florinda said, stopping Ash and Pikachu from walking away. Smiling, she said, "Thank you."

"No problem," Ash said, smiling too.

A week later, Ash and Pikachu were jogging through Saffron City. Seeing Florinda coming towards him, they stopped jogging. Then, Ash rushed over to Florinda.

"Hi, Florinda," Ash said.

"Hi, Ash," Florinda said.

"So, did you find some guy to date?"

"I did, but it ended up bad. Also, the other dates I had were terrible," Florinda replied.

"How many guys you hung out with?" Ash asked.

"Ten," Florinda replied. "Most of them embarrassed me, especially the fifth one. He almost killed me in front of many people. Why? Because I refused to have sex with him after our date."

"Damn, man..." Ash said.

"Yeah, it really sucks," Florinda said.

"If it makes you feel better, you can go out on a date with me," Ash said.

"A date with you? Sounds great. After all, you're a trustworthy guy and you look cute," Florinda said.

"Oh, Florinda," Ash said, blushing as he closed his eyes. Then, he looked at Florinda and said, "I never told you this before, but you look cute as well."

"Ash... You're making me blush too," Florinda said, blushing with Ash. "By the way, what time do you want me to come over to your place?"

"6:30. I'll think of a perfect place for us to date if I can," Ash replied.

"Okay, Ash. I'll see you there," Florinda said. She kissed Ash's cheek, making them blush again. Then, she walked away.

A few hours later, Florinda arrived at Ash's home and knocked on his door. Seconds later, Ash opened it. "Damn, baby. You look extremely gorgeous," Ash said.

"Why thank you, Ash," Florinda said. What she had on was a beautiful, expensive dress matching the color of her hair, a gold necklace around her neck, and a couple of hair pins to shorten her long hair. As for Ash, he wore the same clothes, but without a hat. "So where are we going?"

"To a restaurant in Pewter City. It's expensive, but I'll take care of everything, no matter what you're trying to eat," Ash replied.

"Okay," Florinda said. "You won't mind if Pikachu could hang out with us, right?"

"Of course I won't mind, Florinda," Ash replied.

At the restaurant, Ash was heading towards Florinda with his food and the stuff Florinda wanted him to buy for her. The food he ordered was a huge, juicy boneless steak, a couple of french fries, and garlic bread. As for Florinda, she had a hot bowl of chicken soup, broccoli, a baked potato with butter, and a small bowl of chili. The total amount of their food was $66.47, which wasn't bad.

After giving Florinda her food, Ash joined her on the table and the two began eating. Ash tore a piece of his steak and gave it to Pikachu while Florinda gave one of her brocolli's to him.

"Mmm... delicious..." Florinda said, eating the baked potato and the chicken soup at the same time.

"It's a good thing that I thought of this place... Most of their shit is well cooked, especially this steak I'm eating..." Ash said.

"This is my first time coming here... just to let you know..." Florinda said, now eating a spoonful of chili.

"You should come here a lot... This is one of the few restaurants in Kanto that people love..." Ash said.

"I should, Ash... I mean, the food I'm eating is delicious... and the image of this restaurant looks nice... And the best part about it... is that they have security guards on the inside and outside... But the bad part about it is that the food is expensive... Look at the chili you bought me... It's 8.99 for christ sake... 5.99 sounds better... or something like that..." Florinda said.

"I strongly agree... But as long as you have enough money... you're okay... God, this steak's so good..." Ash said. "Try it..."

As Ash gave her a small piece of his steak, she tasted it. "Best steak I've tasted in years..."

"Pika," Pikachu said, looking at the steak.

"You want more? Here ya go," Ash said, giving Pikachu more steak. "People that are new to this restaurant should try eating... this steak first before trying anything else..."

"Agreed..." Florinda agreed, finally emptying her plate of broccoli.

A man, Brock, showed up to eat here. Then, he saw Ash and Florinda, and Pikachu, eating together on a table. Looking confused, he headed towards them. "Eating together, I see," Brock said, distracting the three.

"Brock, my man. So glad to see you again," Ash said.

"Hi, Brock," Florinda said.

"So what brings you here, Brock?" Ash asked.

"My family called me and told me that I should pay them a visit. Now I'm here to eat," Brock replied.

"Ah," Ash said.

"By the way, why are you and Florinda eating together?"

"We're on a date," Ash replied.

"A date?" Brock said, then he looked at Florinda. "What happened to you and Potter, Florinda?" Brock asked. Florinda told him everything. "I see."

"And now, I'm having fun with Ash," Florinda said.

"That's nice. I should go and eat now. I'll chat with you two later," Brock said.

"Okay, Brock," Ash said as Brock moved towards the customer line to order food.

Minutes later, Ash, Florinda, and Pikachu are heading to Ash's house. As they did, Florinda touched Ash's arm and said, "Our date was great, Ash. I'm looking forward for our next date." Then, she kissed his cheek. "Bye, Ash."

"Bye, Florinda," Ash said.

A week later, Florinda knocked on Ash's door, hoping that he would be here. She wasn't planning to go out on another date with Ash, but to do something else. She thought about it at home after having her first date. Also, she wasn't sure if Ash would accept it, but she'll see.

A half-minute later, Ash opened the door and smiled. "Hi, Florinda. Are you ready to go on another date?"

"No, Ash. It's something else," Florinda replied. Ash didn't know what she was talking about.

"What are you trying to say, Florinda," Ash asked.

"This," Florinda replied, grabbing Ash's crotch as she went inside. After using her other hand to close to door, she pressed her lips on his before he could say anything. After fifteen seconds, Florinda broke their kiss, also letting go of his crotch.

"Ah, sex. I'll accept it," Ash said.

"Then let's do this," Florinda said, taking her clothes off before Ash did his. "Where's Pikachu, by the way?"

"He's out hanging around with my mom at her job," Ash replied.

"Must be Pokemon day at her job," Florinda said.

"It is," Ash replied, laying on the floor.

Spreading her legs a little, Florinda sat on Ash's dick, laying on top of him as she looked directly at his face. Touching his left cheek, she touched his lips again, her tongue reaching to his so she can french-kiss it. As so, she and Ash closed their eyes, making movements as they moaned. Ash grabbed her ass, making their scene look sexier. This was Ash's first time having sex. As for Florinda, this was her fifth.

Many minutes later, Ash ejaculated his semen inside Florinda's cunt and Florinda's love juices splattered out of her cunt. Then, they stopped moving, breaking their kiss.

"I love you, Florinda," Ash said.

"I love you too, Ash," Florinda said.

After their words, the two resumed their kiss.

The End


End file.
